Xelda
| alliances= Jason's Aquilonis Alliance | place= 18/22 | challenges= 1 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 12}} Xelda, also known as Jason, is a contestant from Survivor: HEX World. Profile 1. Username/Name: Xelda/Jason 2. Gender: Male 3. Age: 13 4. How many hours are you on HEX weekly? Usually at least 3 hours a day, so at least 21-25 Hours 5. How would you play the game, should you be picked? I'm a fierce competitor, and have watched most seasons multiple times I am a Survivor NUT. I also know a lot about general survival so I think I would be a good addition to my tribe and would be beneficial, but I also am in touch with what viewers want. I can make these games VERY interesting. 6. Why do you think you'll be Sole Survivor? Because I will take what it needs to win, I'm also quite smart in my opinion when it comes to riddles and puzzles and such. I also know how to make good alliances and stay smart. Plus, people love me so much they'll protest if I lose. Everyone loves an egotistical mastermind. I hope I get the chance to participate, it looks like a lot of fun! Survivor: HEX World Jason was sorted onto the Aquilonis tribe at the very beginning. After it was announced that they would choose a tribe leader, Jason voted for Angela and Angela voted for Jason showing that they have a bond. Jason ran with this and formed the first alliance on Aquilonis with Angela, Sam, and Ted. This alliance was rather one-sided from his side, however. He was planning to get to the Final 4 with this group, but was open to any options up until then. During the first reward/immunity challenge, Jason worked very hard with his tribe on the Survivor Trivia, but they ultimately ended up losing by a point. Jason was not worried about the vote as he knew he was an asset to his tribe and expeccted to last one or two more weeks at least. At Tribal Council, Jason voted for Lizzi, because he hadn't seen her helping aroudn camp. On the revote, Jason voted for Ella, because he didn't know her well. On Day 5, during the second reward/immunity challenge, Jason did the best on his tribe with a score of 682, but he lost again. He was starting to not find the game fun, because of their continued losses. Even though they had only lost twice up until that point. At Tribal Council, the entire tribe decided to vote for Sebas for not helping out as much. His ally Angela self-voted at the very same tribal. On Day 7, after losing the third reward/immunity challenge, Jason was extremely happy to win, but suggested that one of the members of the Meridiem tribe sabotaged their tribe. He called out Garrett stating that not all players are as honest and loyal as Garrett and offered Vally to give her the information on who on the Meridiem tribe was not loyal in exchange for two chickens. Val accepted this deal and Jason secretly gave Val all of the information he had. This public behavior made his alliance and his tribe start to perceive him in a different light. When Joe accepted the temptation for the fourth cycle, both tribees had to go to Tribal Council. Jason's alliance made him think that the target for the night was Ella, but in reality the majority of the tribe was fed up with him. At Tribal Council, he voted for Ella, but his entire alliance of Ted, Sam, and Angela voted him out along with Ashwin and Bella, causing Jason to be the first ever person blindsided. He expressed much hurt in his final words. Voting History Trivia *Jason is the fifth person voted out of Survivor. **Coincedentally, he received five votes to be eliminated. *Jason was the first person to leave Final Words. *Jason was the first person to make a confessional. *Jason was the first person voted out to have never self-voted. *Jason was the first contestant to be banned after their elimination for bitterness. *Jason previously suffered from anxiety and depression. *Jason is one of the two first victims of a Double Tribal Council. Category:Contestants Category:HEX World Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Aquilonis Tribe Category:18th Place